Sur la route
by Minimosca
Summary: TRADUCTION. "Quand Fury lui dit avec qui il va devoir partager la voiture, Coulson se fait violence pour rester impassible ne serait-ce qu'à cause Tony-putain-de-stark. "Les Avengers en roadtrip. (Aucun pairing. Stony et Thorki impliqué si VRAIMENT vous switchez votre cerveau en slash mode.)


Hello !

Voici un petit OS qui m'a fait mourir de rire il y a quelques mois, et que j'ai finis par traduire, toujours avec l'aide de la grande (*tousse*) et super trop top cool Amy à la bêta lecture! \O/

Il est lui même inspiré d'une autre fanfiction appelée _The long drive_ et en reprend le format particulier.

Pour ceux qui seraient perdu, les numéros indiquent l'heure : Par exemple -35 signifie que l'action se passe 35 minutes avant le départ et 1.30 qu'elle se déroule 1 heure et 30 minutes après le départ.

Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Marvel et l'histoire originale à georgiathekiwi, dont vous pouvez lire le texte ici :

archiveofourown dot org / works / 318026

Vous êtes prets ?

On y va !

* * *

-2.03

Quand Fury lui dit avec qui il va devoir partager la voiture, Coulson se fait violence pour rester impassible ne serait-ce qu'à cause T_ony-putain-de-stark. _Mais il réalise rapidement que la seule chose pire que Tony-putain-de-Stark enfermé dans un espace clos pendant plusieurs heures, est Tony-putain-de-Stark enfermé dans un espace clos pendant plusieurs heures avec _Bruce Banner_, et il remercie presque Fury d'avoir prit deux voitures séparées au lieu d'une seule, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter le stress.

-1.46

Coulson décide de ne pas envoyer de sms à Tony, ni à personne d'autre pour les prévenir qu'il arrive. Il ne veut pas leur donner la chance d'organiser une défense.

-1.13

Steve ouvre la porte et lui fait un signe. Coulson explique la situation et, Dieu merci il parle à Steve, parce que lui au moins ne fait aucun commentaire, il se contente de grimacer.

-1.01

Thor, lui, semble très excité à l'idée de partir en road trip avec « Phil, fils de Coul ».

-57

Coulson entre le mot de passe et ouvre la porte du labo de Tony.

-46

Coulson insiste sur le fait que, non, Tony n'est pas autorisé à prendre son jet privé, ni à voler avec son armure. Officiellement, c'est parce que Fury veut que les choses restent aussi normales que possible pour les gens de Washington. Officieusement, ils ne veulent pas que Tony puisse s'échapper.

-30

Tony refuse de quitter son labo. Coulson remonte en haut et se sert un verre du scotch certainement très cher de Tony.

-5

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Steve a dû réussir à convaincre Tony de les rejoindre, parce que juste au moment où Coulson se sert son troisième verre de scotch, ils apparaissent. Tony porte même un costume et une cravate.

0

Tony et Steve montent à l'arrière sans protester, laissant Thor à la place du mort.

5

Tony demande pourquoi il n'a pas pu simplement voler jusque là-bas avec son amure pour la sixième fois et insulte la voiture de Coulson pour la dixième.

8

Coulson regrette de ne pas avoir emmené la bouteille de scotch de Tony.

10

Coulson regarde vers l'arrière pour trouver Tony en train d'essayer de retirer le repose-main de sa portière. Trouble déficitaire de l'attention pense Coulson. Est-ce qu'il est le seul à trouver que cet homme est _chiant _?

15

Steve est excité à l'idée de passer sous le « Nouveau Tunnel de Lincoln ». Un enthousiasme non partagé par Thor, qui après une brève et désastreuse tentative de prendre le métro, a développé une haine intense pour tout ce qui se passe sous terre.

19

Ils sortent du tunnel et Thor desserre sa prise sur Mjölnir.

26

Steve arrache le repose-main de la portière de Tony pour lui. Tony bidouille le câble derrière. Coulson pense à lui demander d'arrêter, mais au moins comme ça il se tait.

30

Thor a mis sa tête par la fenêtre comme un chien.

40

Tony sort un téléphone de sa poche et commence à le démembrer pour trouver des pièces à ajouter à l'intérieur de la portière de la voiture. Coulson devient un peu nerveux.

45

Tony rattache le repose-main, l'air content de lui.

49

Thor perd le droit de mettre sa tête par la fenêtre après qu'il ait avalé un insecte et faillit s'étouffer avec. Il se renfrogne_._

53

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Thor déclare que l'insecte était un ennemi plus valeureux que la plupart de ceux qu'il a combattu sur Midgard.

1.04

Tony est maintenant capable de lever et baisser les vitres de la voiture comme il veut en utilisant une application sur sa tablette. C'est une petite, mais irritante, forme de protestation.

1.06

Coulson remontre sa fenêtre.

1.07

Coulson remonte à nouveau sa fenêtre.

1.08

Coulson laisse tomber et sa fenêtre reste baissée.

1.09

Il s'écoule tout au plus une minute de silence avant que Tony ne lui demande de mettre de la musique, _pour l'amour de dieu_.

1.11

Tony exerce son droit de veto sur tous les CDs de Coulson.

1.12

Tony branche son iPod sans que personne ne s'y oppose, Thor et Steve se fichant de la musique et Coulson préférant qu'il soit content et ainsi moins susceptible de sa voiture.

1.34

Etrangement, Steve connaît toutes les paroles de _Rock you like a Hurricane_. Coulson se demande combien de temps il a passé dans le labo de Tony.

1.57

_Back in Black_ passe. Coulson se surprend à chantonner à mi-voix et s'arrête immédiatement.

2.15

L'estomac de Thor gronde assez fort pour être entendu au-dessus de la musique et Coulson décide de s'arrêter à la prochaine station-essence pour manger.

2.17

Et peut-être une pause pipi.

2.39

Coulson sort des toilettes pour voir que Thor a acheté tous le stock de pop-tarts et la plupart des bonbons de la station. Le caissier a l'air légèrement terrifié quand il lui tend ses achats.

2.40

Steve, quant à lui, achète quatre sandwichs.

2.42

Ils rejoignent Tony dans la voiture, qui a refusé de sortir. Coulson ne veut pas penser à ce qu'il a pu manigancer.

2.49

Coulson surprend Tony en train de manger l'un des sandwichs de Steve. Steve a l'air fier de lui.

2.55

Thor a mangé tous les pop-tarts, crus, en seulement quelques minutes.

3.04

Coulson tapote impatiemment le volant pendant que Thor vomit sur le bas-côté. Quelque part, une vache mugit.

3.15

Ils reprennent la route.

3.31

_Star Spangled Man_ joue. Tony se penche vers son iPod pour changer de musique, et Steve devient tout rouge.

3.46

Thor les régale avec des anecdotes Asgardiennes. La plupart incluent une consommation d'alcool, et, comme commence à le remarquer Coulson, une relation étrangement proche avec Loki.

4.00

Un silence gêné s'installe.

4.15

Steve suggère de jouer à « Devine à quoi je pense ».

4.16

Thor devient complètement fou de « Devine à quoi je pense ».

4.27

Coulson ne peut pas s'empêcher de participer.

4.38

Tony ment, Coulson sait que « r » est pour « rétroprojecteur ».

4.40

Steve devine que « r » était pour rétroviseur. Coulson bouillonne intérieurement mais ne peut pas nier que les deux forment une équipe efficace, et ce serait un peu faire l'inverse de son travail que de les réprimander pour ça.

5.06

Tout le monde (sauf Thor) en a marre de jouer à « Devine à quoi je pense » et le jeu s'arrête.

5.07

La voiture est silencieuse, sauf pour le discret taptap de Tony sur sa tablette.

5.23

Steve s'endort, la tête en arrière contre son siège, son cou formant un angle horrible.

5.39

Thor pense à quelque chose qui commence par « h »

5.41

Tony pense que c'est probablement « horloge » mais ne dit rien.

5.45

Coulson pense que c'est probablement « horloge » mais ne dit rien.

6.39

Coulson regarde vers l'arrière pour voir que Steve, toujours endormi, a glissé dans une position plus confortable : contre l'épaule de Tony. Tony lance un regard noir à Coulson, et il decide de la fermer.

6.14

Thor révèle que c'était bien, en fait, « horloge ».

6.16

Thor met l'iPod de Tony sur pause et commence à chanter des chansons à boire d'Asgard aussi fort qu'il le peut. Coulson sent une migraine se pointer.

6.17

Steve se réveille en sursaut, rougissant.

6.26

Il arrive, dieu merci, avant que Thor ne puisse entonner sa troisième chanson à boire Asgardienne. Coulson contemple l'idée d'échanger Tony pour Natasha sur le chemin du retour, mais décide immédiatement que non.

Coulson est content d'avoir quelques jours pour se reposer avant le voyage du retour, quand il surprend Tony en train de baisser la vitre de sa voiture garée, pour laisser la pluie rentrer dedans.


End file.
